Mi Dulce Inventor
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: <html><head></head>Stear fic  Minific que relata como hubiese sido la vida de Candy al enamorarse de Stear. Espero lo disfruten!</html>


BY YSLEDSIRA

Hola nuevamente! Este nuevo fan fic tiene como personajes protagonistas a Candy y Stear. Muchas de las escenas que leerán a continuación realmente sucedieron en la serie, otras tantas las modifiqué y el resto son completamente producto de mi imaginación. Espero que esta historia sea de su total agrado. Cabe mencionar que en ella se relatan escenas de contenido sexual no aptas para menores. Acompáñenme en esta grandiosa aventura! Y no duden también en leer mi otro fic "Destinos inesperados" (Terry fic) También publicado en esta página de ""

Saludos! Y mil gracias por leer!

**MI DULCE INVENTOR**

Lo más cercano que se logra ver es el océano. A lo lejos se visualiza muy bien el puerto de Southampton. Candy yace recargada en el barandal del Mauritania, observando su próximo destino. Viste formalmente con un abrigo rojo y un coqueto sombrero que hace juego con todo su atuendo.

"¿Grandchester? ¿Qué clase de familia noble será esa? A juzgar por la actitud de ese muchacho deben ser muy arrogantes… pero no se puede negar que tan mal no está… ¡Ay Dios! Qué cosas estoy pensando!"

Pero de repente los pensamientos de Candy se vieron interrumpidos al percatarse que el barco estaba ya muy cerca del muelle. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando visualizó allá parado a un muchacho que vestía un pantalón a rayas y un saco a juego con éste, una graciosa boina blanca y sus característicos anteojos. Definitivamente ese muchacho estaba muy cambiado a comparación de la última vez que Candy lo vio. Estaba más alto y definitivamente su personalidad irradiaba una seguridad y madurez que ella no había notado antes.

El por su parte también la ubicó de inmediato, alzaba su brazo mientras lo agitaba efusivamente. Había muchísima gente, todos saludaban a sus familiares recién llegados a Inglaterra. Pero pronto llegó el turno de ellos dos.

_Stear! Qué alegría verte de nuevo!_ – gritaba Candy al mismo tiempo que corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo.

_Lo mismo digo yo! Mírate nada más! Estás hermosa Candy!_ – y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Ay Stear! Tanto tiempo de no vernos! Pero… ¿Dónde está Archie? –_ preguntó mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a su otro primo.

_No pudo venir, el Colegio San Pablo es muy estricto y solo permitieron la salida de un familiar para recibirte. En este caso fui yo por ser el hermano mayor_ – dijo Stear orgullosamente.

_Qué pena… pero al menos viniste tú! Y eso me alegra muchísimo!_

_Sr. Stear, Srita. Candy, debemos partir al Colegio_ – interrumpió George

_No! George! Deja que Candy recorra un poco para que conozca Londres!_ – dijo Stear con un tono de súplica.

_Tenemos que ir de inmediato al Colegio, Sr. Stear, lo siento mucho, son ordenes del tío abuelo William y de la rectora del Colegio_ – respondió George

_No te preocupes Stear! Ya habrá tiempo después!_ – dijo Candy con esperanzas

_No lo habrá Candy, el Colegio es como una cárcel, por favor George tú sabes bien que Candy tendrá muy pocas oportunidades de salir de allí._

_Está bien Sr. Stear, solo será por un breve tiempo. Suban al carruaje por favor._

_Hurra!_ – gritaron los muchachos al unísono como si fueran unos chiquillos de ocho años.

Ya estando en el carruaje ellos estaban divertidísimos, Stear no dudaba en instruir a Candy sobre cada lugar que recorrían. Era un excelente guía de turistas sin duda. En estos momentos descubrieron que no se conocían realmente muy bien, sin embargo fue una buena oportunidad para aprovechar en descubrir que ambos tenían más cosas en común de lo que se imaginaban.

_George, porque nos acercamos al zoológico?_ – preguntó Stear

_Allí dejaremos a Clin, por ordenes del tío abuelo William_ – respondió

_¿Quee? Nadie puede cuidar a Clin mejor que yo!_ – dijo Candy preocupada mientras abrazaba a su mascota

_George, eso no es necesario, he creado un invento con el cual no podrán descubrir la presencia de Clin en el Colegio_ – dijo Stear haciendo gala de su gran talento

_De verdad Stear? Ya se me hacía raro que no me hayas recibido con uno de tus inventos! Muero por saber que es!_ – dijo Candy muy divertida

_Pero Sr. Stear…_

_Pero nada! Clin no irá a ningún zoológico._ – dijo Stear con tremenda seguridad en sus palabras.

A George no le quedó opción que ordenar al cochero que se dirigiera al Colegio. Llegando allí, Stear dirigió de la mano a Candy hacia una de las bardas de los costados del Colegio, y allí, aguardaba el grandioso invento.

_Observa Candy… tan tan tan!_ – dijo mientras destapaba el objeto

_Qué es eso?_ – preguntó Candy asustada al ver las características de ese invento y obviamente recordando que no todos los inventos del muchacho resultaban favorables.

_Yo lo llamé "Saltarín", vamos a poner aquí a Clin, apretaré este botón y Clin saltará al otro lado de la barda sin que nadie se dé cuenta… allí le dejé un camino para que lo siga y en aquel árbol que ves allá, le construí una casa no sin dejarle mucha comida… ¿Qué te parece?_

_No! de ninguna manera mi Clin se arriesgará así!_ – dijo Candy mientras abrazaba al mapache.

_No se arriesgará Candy, los cuatíes son muy agiles! No le pasará nada, te lo aseguro, es más, se arriesgaría si lo metes por la entrada principal y te lo descubren las monjas. La rectora es muy estricta y no dudo que lo mandaría a echar! _

_Oh no! _

_Entonces? Qué prefieres linda? _

_Confiaré en ti Stear… pero si le pasa algo a Clin!_

_No le pasará nada, ven muchacho, confía en mí_ – cogió al animalito, este sorprendentemente se dejó acomodar y…. – _allá vaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Ay Dios mío!_ – decía Candy tapándose los ojos

_Ya pasó Candy, ahora toma, te presto mis binoculares para que te cerciores de que en pocos segundos Clin estará a salvo en ese árbol._

_Wow! Stear de verdad eres un genio! Allí está Clin!_ – dijo emocionada mientras no se quitaba los binoculares de los ojos.

_Ahora ven, entremos al Colegio. Bienvenida al Real Colegio San Pablo, Archie y yo te haremos la estancia aquí muy divertida, ya lo verás._ – le guiñó un ojo y de la mano se dirigieron a la entrada del Colegio. Candy entregó sus pertenencias, la llevaron a su habitación y minutos después una simpática chica de anteojos, vecina de al lado, ya estaba entablando amistad con ella.

Días después, llegó el domingo, día de misa, todos los alumnos vestían formalmente de negro pero Candy usaba su uniforme informal debido a una broma que le jugó su compañera de la habitación de junto, Paty, la misma chica que entabló conversación con ella desde el primer día, pero la broma la hizo a través de Elisa. Sí, Elisa y Neal también estudiaban en el mismo Colegio.

A mitad de la misa, un imprudente chico llamó la atención de todos. Abrió las puertas del templo de par en par, su uniforme no lo vestía correctamente. Se acercó a una de las bancas y escandalizó al sacerdote y a las monjas con el discurso que dio.

Terry Grandchester, es un aristócrata hijo de un Duque. Su actitud es muy rebelde. Fuma, bebe, siempre buscando pleitos, realmente tenía a la Hermana Grey con infinitos dolores de cabeza por su actitud. Sin embargo no podían expulsarlo del Colegio por la sencilla razón de que el Duque de Grandchester hacía generosas donaciones.

El domingo siguiente, antes de celebrar la misa, Elisa y Neal planearon una jugarreta contra Candy. Elisa fue castigada debido a que molestó a Candy con una carta que recibió, y dentro del sobre había un contenido que ella irrespetuosamente leyó, haciendo que con esto la Hermana Margaret la castigara.

_No te preocupes hermanita, yo me encargo de ella._

_Mírala, ahí viene, está con Paty._

Se dirigió a ella.

_Candy, quiero hablar un momento contigo._

_Si, está bien._

_Candy… estás segura?_

_No te preocupes Paty, estaré bien._

La jaló de la mano hacia el espeso bosque que había en la parte de atrás del Colegio.

_Suéltame! Puedo caminar yo sola!_

_Está bien! Que agresiva eres! Dime ¿Qué hace una dama de establo en este Colegio tan importante?_

_Mi tío William me mandó aquí! No es asunto tuyo!_

_Ya veo… pues fíjate que me desagrada muchísimo…_

_A mí también me desagrada el hecho de que estés tu aquí, pero sabes? Yo si se olvidarme por un momento de la gente desagradable… así es que ni tu presencia ni la de Elisa me va a amedrentar!_

_Ya cállate! Hablas demasiado! Muchachos!_ – de repente de entre los arboles salieron cinco chicos amigos de Neal – _dicen que a ésta le gustan las cosas por el revés… vamos a darle una lección…_

_Vaya! Solamente puedes conmigo ayudado de cinco cobardes como tú no es así?_

_Cállate! A ella!_ – de inmediato la acorralaron, la jalaron de sus extremidades, de su cabello, Neal no paraba de insultarla – _anda! Quéjate! Te soltaremos hasta que te quejes! ¿Pero cómo vas a quejarte? Si eres una sirvienta! Muchachos! Ella es ruda! Trabajó en un establo, por eso no se queja! Jajajaja _

_Suéltenme! Eres un maldito cobarde Neal! Suéltame!_ – ella luchaba inútilmente por des afanarse de tanto jalones.

_Alto ahí!_ – se escuchó detrás de ellos – _nunca aprenderás Neal? No te quiero ver cerca de Candy! _– y se le abalanzó a los golpes, el muchacho golpeó a Neal y a sus compinches con todas sus fuerzas, a todos los dejó completamente heridos, por lo que salieron huyendo. Candy aguardaba en el pasto pero no paraba de sorprenderse de la habilidad y fuerza que el chico tenía.

_Stear! Estás bien? _

_No te preocupes por mi Candy, ¿tú estás bien?_ – decía Stear agitadamente

_Si, gracias a ti estoy bien, muchas gracias Stear! Que hubiera hecho si no hubieras llegado_ – se le abrazó al borde del llanto.

_Linda! Ya pasó!_ – le acariciaba sus rizos, le tomó la cara y le besó la frente – _que hacías aquí con ese pesado?_

_No tiene caso decirlo, vámonos de aquí quieres?_

_Si, espérame, voy por mis cosas!_ – se dirigió a un árbol y tomó una mochila

_¿Qué es eso Stear?_

_Estaba probando mi nuevo invento linda, quieres verlo?_

_Claro!_

_Son unos tapones para los oídos, pero no solo eso… ¡reproducen música!_

_Oh! Que innovador! Y para que los quieres Stear?_

_Para no escuchar la misa! Para que más!_

_Stear! Acaso no crees en Dios?_

_Claro que creo en Dios! En lo que no creo es en las sandeces que dice la hermana Grey!_

_Jajajajajaja _– rieron los dos mientras abrazados se dirigían al templo.

Días después, Candy trepaba el enorme árbol donde habitaba Clin. Le encantaba la majestuosa vista que brindaba esa pequeña colina, a la que ella llamó "la segunda colina de Pony". De repente vio mucho humo, y asustada descendió del árbol y se dirigió hacia allí, pero oh sorpresa, era un muchacho fumando…

_Qué te pasa que estás tan excitada?_

_Terry! deja de fumar en mi colina!_ – se trataban con mucha familiaridad pues tenían muchos encuentros, lamentablemente muy desagradables.

_Tu colina? En donde dice que es tuya?_

_Yo digo que es mía y punto! Y ahora vas a apagar ese cigarro!_

_Tranquila! No mires con envidia! Puedo convidarte si gustas…_

_Nunca! _

_Jajaja está bien! Qué carácter! Ni siquiera tu noviecito puede apaciguarte un poco!_

_Noviecito? De qué rayos hablas?_

_De tu novio! El inventor vocacional! _

_Stear? El no es mi novio! –_ pero Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa

_Ah no? pues por la manera en que te defendió aquella vez…_

_Tú estabas ahí?_

_Lo vi todo pecosa! Estaba reposando arriba del árbol. De hecho estuve a punto de golpear al cobarde ese con mi fuete, pero no fue necesario pues tu galán llegó a tiempo a salvarte._

_Oh! Pues… no sé qué decirte… solo que Stear no es mi galán!_

_Jajajaja y porque te pones nerviosa? Jajajaja así se te ven más las pecas! Jajajaja _

_Ya basta! o le diré a Stear que a ti también te de tu merecido!_ – y arrogantemente Candy se dio la vuelta dejando solo a Terry.

"Que mocosa tan insolente! Pobre de su noviecillo…" pensó Terry…

Esa noche, Stear y Archie invitaban a Candy a tomar el té y chocolates en su habitación, a lo que ella no dudó en aventarse a los arboles con una cuerda, como si fuese una liana. Acción que al otro día, le costó el apodo de "tarzán pecosa". Y quien fue el responsable de bautizar así a Candy? Quien más, Terry Grandchester.

_Hey! Tarzán pecosa! Mira nada más! Ya descubrí tu secretito… con que eso era el rumor que corre por todo el colegio eh?_ – decía molestosamente Terry

_No le dirás de esto a nadie, verdad Terry?_ – decía Candy temerosa mientras abrazaba a Clin.

_Mmm… no lo sé! Convénceme!_

_Terry por favor! Si dices una palabra de esto echarán a Clin de aquí y eso me dolería muchísimo… _

_Ya veo… y a mí en que me perjudica el que tu sufras?_

_Por favor Terry!_ – suplicó Candy al borde del llanto

_Te pondré una condición… verás… a mí me gusta tu prima… como se llama? Creo que Elisa!_

_Elisa! Jajajajaja_ – después del llanto no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada _– que le viste a Elisa!_

_Que qué le veo? Es hermosa! Esos caireles de fuego me vuelven loco!_ – en realidad, Terry quería poner a prueba la reacción de Candy

_Bien! Ya veo!_ – dijo Candy divertida –_ te ayudaré con ella si eso quieres, y si eso hará que no digas lo de Clin… te aseguro que Elisa será tu novia en estos días! Adiós Terry! Gracias! _– y se fue corriendo felizmente y brincando por el hecho de que Terry guardará bien su secreto…

_Hey! Candy! No, espera! Yo no quise! Arghhhh!_ "Diablos! no logré ponerla celosa! Ahora debo evitar que haga una tontería!"

A lo lejos, observó que Candy se encontraba a Stear, estos dos sin dudarlo ni un segundo se fundieron en un abrazo… los ojos del chico irradiaban amor a kilómetros de distancia y Candy simplemente se dejaba llevar orgullosamente por él del brazo…

Terry no quiso interrumpir tal momento, pero le urgía hablar con Candy, después de varios intentos por verla, al fin lo logró.

_Pecosa! Verás…_ - se rascaba nervioso la cabeza – _lo que te dije era broma! No vayas a decirle nada a Elisa por favor!_

_Broma! Entonces irás de bocón con lo de Clin!_

_Nooo! De ninguna manera! Yo solo quería hacerte enojar… como siempre! Es que me divierto mucho cuando te enojas! Jajaja pero por favor! Ahora soy yo quien te pide que no le digas nada a Elisa… sería algo horrible! _

_Ahora quien es el que suplica? _

_Candy! Por Dios! Primero muerto antes que suplicarte! Solo te advierto que si le dices una palabra a Elisa yo diré lo de Clin!_

_Argh! Eres de lo peor!_

_¿Qué sucede aquí?_ – preguntó el recién llegado

_Nada… solo una pelea amistosa… no te preocupes Stear._ – dijo Candy

_Ya veo…_ - Stear no dejaba de mirar a Terry con furia de arriba abajo

_Mi estimado inventor… no te pongas celoso, tu novia está a salvo… ella y yo solo somos amigos, con permiso_ – dijo Terry arrogantemente dejándolos solos.

_¿Cómo que amigos?_ – preguntó Stear

_¿A qué te refieres? No me digas que te molesta que me lleve con Terry?_

_Claro que me molesta! Ese tipo golpeó a mi hermano! Es un arrogante y a mí me cae muy mal, no deberías tener semejantes amistades Candy_

_Y tu quien eres para prohibirme ese tipo de cosas? Yo sé con quién me llevo Stear! Si me disculpas tengo que retirarme…._ – y muy molesta lo dejó solo. "por Dios… que es esto que siento? Porque me dices eso Stear… me duele que nos enojemos… me duele mucho… y mas que la razón es aquél engreído! Ni siquiera lo considero mi amigo! No deberías reprocharme nada Stear… no te das cuenta que…. Oh!" al terminar sus pensamientos llegó a su habitación, se tiró a su cama y lloró inconsolablemente.

Cierto día, Candy recibió la noticia de que Annie Britter, su mejor amiga, iría a estudiar al mismo colegio, al principio la chica se mostró muy mala con Candy, decidió ocultar su verdadero origen, sin embargo, una pelea que tuvo con ella fue el resultado de que Elisa se enterara de que Annie era también una huérfana criada en el Hogar de Pony, y por consiguiente todo el colegio se enteró. Volvieron a ser las buenas amigas que eran, pues ninguna tenía ya nada que ocultar.

Annie estaba enamorada de Archie, hacía hasta lo imposible por llamar su atención, pero el chico no la volteaba ni a ver. Archie tenía un conflicto muy personal con Terry, ambos no se caían bien, aprovechaban cualquier momento para golpearse e insultarse.

_Eres un completo engreído! Increíble como presumes de tu "nobleza" y no tienes ni lo más mínimo de lo que eso significa!_

_No me digas! Y tú qué? Un simplón americanillo con aires de grandeza! _

_No me ofendas!_

_Tu solo te ofendes! Eres un entrometido!_

_Y tu un arrogante!_

Y ambos muchachos rodaban en el pasto propinándose golpes tan fuertes que hacían sangrar al otro. No tardaron en llegar más espectadores a la "batalla", y entre todos ellos, la hermana Grey.

_Que está sucediendo aquí!_ – gritó la Hna. Grey – _otra vez tú Terrence! Cuando dejarás de dar problemas? Estarás confinado en tu habitación por una semana._ – decía mientras ambos muchachos se sentaron tocándose sus heridas, pero callados, escuchando que solo Terry era quien recibía castigo.

_Hermana, yo fui quien comenzó el pleito_ – dijo Archie sorprendiendo hasta al mismísimo Terry

_Bien, entonces tú te irás por tres días al cuarto de meditación._ – y la rectora se fue a su oficina dejándolos allí.

Stear se quedó profundamente preocupado por su hermano, pero sabía que él se había ganado el castigo.

_Tranquilo Stear_ – le decía Candy mientras tocaba su hombro _– el es fuerte, estará bien._

_Candy… ya no estás enojada conmigo?_

_No me gusta estarlo… por favor olvidemos eso quieres?_

_Perdóname Candy… no soy nadie para prohibirte tal o cual cosa_

_No hay nada que perdonar por favor olvídalo!_ – su mirada irradiaba ternura

_Está bien Candy… te prometo nunca más entrometerme en tus asuntos… pero no me pidas que acepte al engreído ese! Mira que ahora con lo que le sucedió a Archie! Lo soporto menos!_

_Tranquilo! No me gusta verte así… es decir… por favor tranquilízate!_ – decía ella nerviosamente

_No te preocupes por mi linda… vamos a clases… -_ la abrazo por arriba del hombro y la dirigió a su aula. Las monjas no veían mal las muestras de afecto entre estos dos puesto que son primos. Lo que no sabían es que solo son primos adoptivos. Le dio un beso en la frente que a ella le estremeció y se metió a su clase.

Esa noche, Annie buscó a Candy suplicándole que la ayudara a llevarle a Archie alimento y cobijo, puesto que estaba muy preocupada por él. Candy no lo dudó ni un momento, lanzó su inseparable liana a los arboles y como perfecta "tarzán" llegó al cuarto de meditación. Solo pudo hablar con Archie por medio de la ventana.

_Candy, que haces aquí?_

_Annie te envía esto, está muy preocupada por ti_

_Annie… dale mis más sinceros agradecimientos por favor_

_Desde luego! Cuídate Archie! Ya pronto saldrás de aquí._

_Candy!_

_Sí?_

_Podrías hacerme otro favor?_

_Claro!_

_Stear debe estar muy preocupado por mí, podrías avisarle que estoy bien?_

_Claro que sí Archie! Buenas noches._

Candy brincó al piso, pero se percató que a lo lejos las monjas hacían su ronda nocturna, no tuvo más opción que esconderse en los pasillos del edificio de las habitaciones de los chicos. Pensó que ese sería un buen momento para aprovechar en ir a ver a Stear y decirle lo que le pidió Archie.

Con gran habilidad lanzó su misma cuerda hacia el balcón de la habitación de éste. Cuando llegó allí tocó por la ventana muy quedamente. Stear se levantó tallándose los ojos y tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver quien era su inesperada visita.

_Candy! Linda que haces aquí?_

_Yo… he… he venido a…_ - se puso muy nerviosa al ver que Stear dormía únicamente con unos bóxers holgados y obviamente estaba completamente sonrojada – _yo vine a avisarte que fui a ver a Archie y me encargó que te dijera que él se encuentra bien y que no te preocupes _– esto último lo dijo con una gran rapidez pues no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

_Sucede algo más linda_? – y peligrosamente se acercó a ella tocándole la quijada pues Candy le evitaba la mirada.

_Algo más_… _como qué? –_ decía ella con la voz temblorosa

_Candy… mi querida Candy… sabes que te he amado siempre?_

_Stear! No me digas esas cosas! – _muy apenada Candy se volteó

_Discúlpame, no quise incomodarte…_ _soy un tonto al pensar que te fijarás en mi después de lo de Anthony…_ - le dijo con un tono de tristeza

_No! no digas eso! Stear… tu… me gustas – _dijo esto bastante apenada pero muy segura

_Candy…_ - totalmente emocionado sin poder decir más palabras, la tomó del rostro, le dio un tiernísimo beso en los labios… beso que después se transformó en apasionado. Ella se dejaba llevar por las emociones del momento, no tenía cabeza para pensar en más… con sus novatas manos tocaba el pecho desnudo de Stear y él, por la emoción del momento no pudo evitar gemir sutilmente… acción que "revivió" a Candy haciéndola apartarse

_No es correcto! Discúlpame Stear… no debemos…_

_Discúlpame tu a mi linda… fue tu primer beso no es así?... antes que nada soy un caballero y no haré nada que tu no quieras… solo si quiero pedirte algo, con todo mi corazón Candy… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Eh… yo…_

_No me respondas ahora si no estás segura linda…_

_No es eso Stear… estoy muy segura… yo si quiero ser tu novia, lo que pasa es que… _

_¿Qué sucede Candy?_

_Tengo temor… temor de lo que pueda ocurrir en… en esta habitación… yo… sé que no es correcto pero… si acepto ser tu novia nunca me querré separar de ti… y no me querré ir de aquí…_

_Y no tienes por qué irte mi amor_ – la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más fuerza, la abrazó, le acarició toda la espalda y al subir desanudó su cabello dejándolo suelto. Ella le acariciaba el cabello, el pecho, los brazos… poco a poco ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento cayeron a la cama, el encima de ella, seguía devorándola con sus besos y caricias, depositaba muchos besos húmedos y cálidos en todo su rostro, mentón, orejas, cuello… la respiración en ambos se tornaba ya agitada.

_Linda… pídeme que me detenga por favor… si no me lo pides yo no podré hacerlo…_ - le decía agitadamente sin dejar de besarla

_No quiero que te detengas Stear- _le dijo muy inocentemente Candy… quien sabía muy poco acerca de a dónde pueden llegar las muestras de afecto entre unos enamorados… solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, sentía mariposas en el estómago, la experiencia le estaba gustando y mucho. Ni se percató cuando él le quitó el vestido con una gran habilidad, sentía tanto calor en su cuerpo que no sintió en ningún momento el frio de la noche a pesar de estar vestida solo con su sencillo fondo, fue entonces cuando Stear lo retiró que ella se sintió un tanto avergonzada y temerosa por quedarse con tan poca ropa frente a él. Stear de inmediato lo notó y se retiró un poco _– Candy… si no quieres que suceda entonces nos detenemos de una vez _– ella solo se tapó sus senos desnudos con los brazos y le dijo – _bésame de nuevo_ – orden que el de prisa obedeció, aprisionó su pecho contra el de ella, y al sentir sus pequeños pero firmes senos tan cerca de él lo excitó tanto que de inmediato sintió un cambio brusco en su entrepierna. Aun con la ropa interior puesta él frotaba su cálido miembro en las partes intimas de su novia… la lubricación en esa intimidad de ella no se hizo esperar… pero ella pensaba que eso era mucho más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó! Pasado un buen rato de deliciosas sensaciones, completamente nuevas para ambos, Stear no podía contenerse más… - _mi amor… llegó el momento… si no quieres continuar dilo ahora…_ - pero Candy no respondió nada, atrapó nuevamente sus labios y con esto él, entendió que debía seguir. Delicadamente recorrió todo su cuerpo con un camino de besos y llegando a su vientre, la deshizo de la única prenda que tenía, ella no pudo evitar levantarse – _que haces?_ – dijo tímidamente – _tranquila mi amor… nunca te haría daño_ – y mientras decía esto él también se despojó de sus bóxers, se acomodó sutilmente entre las piernas de ella y comenzó el ritual del amor, ante el primer toque ella no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, pero él sabiamente la tranquilizó y permaneció un buen rato quieto con el fin de que su novia se acostumbrara poco a poco a su cuerpo, a sus toques… después comenzó el vaivén, muy delicadamente, sin prisas… el corazón de Candy no cabía de la emoción al experimentar tantas sensaciones nuevas y tan placenteras en un solo momento, debido a esto, con inmensa sinceridad, le susurró a Stear un – _te amo_ – frase que estremeció por completo a su excitado novio quien no dudó en hacerle saber todos sus sentimientos _– yo siempre te he amado mi amor… siempre lo haré_ – y con la respiración totalmente agitada que ambos tenían llegaron al cielo tocando las estrellas y él ahogando un grito de placer terminó interrumpiendo el acto, para no buscarle serios problemas a su pecosa.

Se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, pero ella nerviosa, sabía que debía volver a su habitación si no se quería buscar problemas, a lo que prosiguió a vestirse rápidamente, volvió a besar a su novio y como siempre, colgándose de la cuerda decidió irse.

_Estarás bien linda?_

_No te preocupes por mí, nos vemos mañana!_

_No olvides que te amo! Soñaré contigo toda la noche_ – la hizo sonrojarse y de inmediato ella se lanzó al bosque para llegar a su habitación. Afortunadamente no había moros en la costa.

Al día siguiente, Stear se despertó con una gran alegría que ni el mismo se creía, pero de repente, tocaron a su puerta.

_Quién es?_

_Terry grandchester!_

_Terry?_ "qué querrá este pesado?" – pensó Stear pero aun así decidió abrir la puerta - ¿_Qué se te ofrece?_

_Disculpa si te importuno, ¿no me invitas a pasar?_

_Claro –_ le abrió el paso

_Stear… yo vengo a hacer las paces contigo, y también quiero hacerlas con tu hermano, claro, cuando salga del cuarto de meditación._

_Y ese cambio tan repentino? A que se debe? Te has portado muy grosero con nosotros!_

_Hey hey! Contigo no me he metido para nada! el conflicto ha sido con Archie! Y como tú eres su hermano pues siento que también debo hablar contigo… Archie demostró ser un gran caballero al admitir frente a la hermana Grey que inició esa pelea… ante eso él se ganó mi respeto completamente… entonces que dices inventor? Somos amigos?_ – le extendió la mano.

_De acuerdo… solo porque en estos momentos tengo mil motivos para estar feliz… y no tengo tiempo para rencores contigo_ – le dio la mano

_Y uno de esos mil motivos, ¿de casualidad se llama Candy?_ – dijo divertidamente

_El que te haya aceptado como amigo no implica que te metas en mis asuntos!_

_Oh! Tranquilo! Yo solo quería entablar una conversación! Pero… aquí entre hombres! No creas que no me di cuenta que ella estuvo aquí anoche._

_¿Qué? Como supiste eso?_

_Se te olvida que duermo en la habitación de al lado?_ – le decía más divertido

_Terry… si de verdad eres un caballero como dices ser… no dirás nada de esto verdad?_

_Tengo la cara de que soy un bocón? Stear! Yo solo quiero felicitarte por… por haber conquistado el corazón de Candy._

_Felicitarme tú? Que mosca te picó?_

_Verás… yo conocí a Candy en el barco que nos trajo a Londres… y amigo… no te lo voy a negar, su belleza me deslumbró, pero creo que mi forma de conquistarla no fue la adecuada…_

_A ti te gusta Candy?_ – preguntó Stear comenzando a sentirse furioso

_Me gustaba! Es distinto… la tarzán pecosa es una gran mujer… ella y yo solo podríamos ser amigos._

_Tarzán pecosa?_

_Jajaja yo le puse ese apodo!_ – y comenzó a narrarle porqué, mientras Stear también moría de la risa ante las ocurrencias de Terry.

_Como anillo al dedo Terry! Jajajaja _

Terminaron su amena conversación y se fueron a tomar sus respectivas clases. Al terminar, Stear se dirigió a la colina preferida de Candy, y no le sorprendió verla sentada en el pasto, recargada en el árbol y acariciando a Clin.

_Hola Candy!_ – se sentó junto a ella

_Hola…_ - pero ella le evitó la mirada

_Que sucede? _

_Nada…_

_Porque no me miras?_

_Yo… me siento profundamente avergonzada contigo Stear…_ - rompió en llanto

_Pero por qué linda? Mírame_ – le tomo el mentón – _Candy… lo que hicimos fue hermoso, no hay otra palabra para describirlo… _

_No sigas…_

_Porque no? ya sucedió Candy… pero si no quieres no tiene porque volver a suceder, yo te amo y respetaré siempre tu voluntad_ – la abrazó tiernamente y luego la besó _– te amo más que a nada linda…_

_Y yo a ti… mi dulce inventor_ – le regaló una tierna sonrisa

_Tú eres la inspiración en todo lo que hago mi amor…_

_Eso siempre lo he sabido_ – le dijo ya mas alivianada

_Qué bien! Preciosa… segura que no quieres aprovechar el que Archie no esté aún en la habitación? _

_Jijijiji _– ambos rieron mientras se tiraron al pasto y seguían besándose.

_Hey! No coman pan frente a los pobres!_ – se escuchó que gritaban de arriba del árbol

_Terry!_ – gritaron los dos enamorados sumamente avergonzados

_Jajajaja _– con buena agilidad saltó del árbol – _hacen una linda pareja… mejor me voy, no quiero hacer mal tercio…_

_Eh… Terry por qué no te quedas un rato a platicar con nosotros? No le he dicho aún a Candy que tu y yo somos ya amigos… con todo mi pesar!_

_Cálmate! A mí no me hace tan feliz tampoco! Jajajaja_

Con muchas bromas y risas continuaron su larga charla… Candy y Stear terminaron por enterarse que Terry ahora estaba enamorado de una chica del colegio llamada Paloma, proveniente de una familia más o menos acomodada de México, era una chica castaña, de ojos muy grandes marrones, tenía un gracioso acento y su cuerpo parecía el de una mujer mas adulta a pesar de ser adolescente, a simple vista muy bella; él aun no se atrevía a hablarle, pero a pesar de eso ya estaba muy bien informado sobre los gustos de la chica, sabía que adoraba a los animales, es más, varias veces la descubrió "socializando" con Clin, sabía que adoraba el helado de coco, que en su tierra dejó a su inseparable mascota, un enorme gato blanco y gris… bueno, la chica siempre se la pasaba hablando de cuanto extrañaba a su mascota. A pesar de que Terry no quería "soltarles la sopa" tuvo que hacerlo pues estando con Candy… cualquiera termina diciendo más de lo que deseaba.

Días después, llegó el momento que todos los alumnos del San Pablo esperaban con tantas ansias, el día que se celebra "el festival de Mayo". Todos presumieron de vistosos disfraces, Stear se veía muy apuesto vestido de caballero inglés, y Candy no se quedaba atrás con su hermoso atuendo que simbolizaba el de una reina de la etapa de la Edad Media. Elisa trataba por todos los medios de bailar con Stear, pues desde que lo veía más cerca de Candy, milagrosamente se enamoró de él. Posteriormente, al festejo llegó Terry, sorprendiendo a todos con su galantería y no era para menos, vestía como un apuesto Romeo, pero del brazo llevaba a una hermosa Julieta… la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos se percibía a kilómetros de distancia, sí, al fin Julieta, o mejor dicho Paloma, se rindió a los encantos del aristócrata, y definitivamente hacían una hermosa pareja.

La tarde fue tan alegre para todos ellos que sin duda, nunca la olvidarían en el resto de sus vidas. Menos Candy, pues justo ese día Stear le propuso matrimonio, y obviamente lo hizo de una manera muy peculiar, como sólo él sabe. Le obsequió un caleidoscopio, creado por el mismo por supuesto, y lo que se observaba en él, en lugar de figuras, eran vistosas frases y dibujos, primero aparecía la frase "te amo", al girarlo aparecía "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?", al girarlo nuevamente aparecía un dibujo de ellos dos besándose, y al girarlo por última vez el objeto explotaba y de él salía una pequeña y hermosa caja, por supuesto, donde aguardaba el anillo de compromiso. Sin duda Stear tenía un brillante futuro en el mundo de la ciencia. ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Candy? Era obvia! Corrió a abrazarlo, lo besó sin pudor alguno frente a todos los compañeros del Colegio, ninguno dudó en aplaudirles y posteriormente las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

FIN


End file.
